Payback for Starscream
by BlueStar19
Summary: Sequel to Allergies. Megatron gets revenge for what the Autobots did to Starscream.


A/N: This is a sequel to Allergies. MBSAVfan1 wanted a sequel so I'm doing it. I won't say a thing so no warnings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

 **Live video feed**

* * *

"Starscream how about we pay the Autobots a little revenge for what they did to you hmm?" asked Megatron as he sat down at the end of the berth.

"Sounds great," said Starscream.

His allergies were almost completely gone now. Hook had ordered the SIC to rest for a few days. Megatron smiled and told Starscream his plan. The seeker smirked and nodded.

"It is so wonderful," Starscream cheered. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. I shall have Soundwave hook up a live video feed so that you may watch," said Megatron and left.

~~~next day

Optimus Prime walked down a path in a forested area. He retracted his mask and breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to get away from the city. Optimus kept walking, soaking in the scenery.

Unknown to him, Megatron lurked nearby. He released a small camera bot to monitor and track the Autobot leader. Everything was set now. The warlord waited before setting up the first trap.

Optimus walked until he came to a clearing with a lake and animals. He sat down in the tall grass and leaned back until he laid down. The white clouds formed shapes an the sky was bright blue. Optimus offlined his optics and let the wind blow over his frame.

A twig snapped and Optimus sat up quickly and looked around. He saw the deer alert as well. A mountain lion jumped out and grabbed the nearest deer, killing it. The mountain lion looked around before it started to feast on the freshly killed prey.

Optimus was so interested in the mountain lion that he didn't notice Megatron come up behind him. A cloth covered his mouth, forcing him to breath into it. Megatron laid Optimus down gently and quickly left the scene.

~~~Decepticon HQ- Starscream's room

"How foolish he is, keeping his guard down," Starscream muttered.

 **Optimus shifted and sat up. He purged a bit before looking around. The mountain lion dragged its prey away. Optimus started to cough and sneeze roughly before he headed back to the _Ark._**

 **"Optimus to Ratchet, I need help," Optimus commed.**

 **"Ratchet here Prime. What's the problem?" asked Ratchet.**

 **"I was attacked and forced to breathe in something. By the way I am *cough, cough* it is Cybertronian fumes. I need the injection," Optimus coughed out.**

 **"I will look for it. Make your way back here. Keep your mask off to help clear some of the fumes away," Ratchet ordered.**

"Interesting," Starscream mused, just as Megatron walked in.

"Indeed it is. I had Ravage get Prime's medical files. It seems that he is the only one allergic to the fumes that the plants of Kaon produce," said Megatron and watched the video feed.

~~~Autobot HQ

"Where is it?!" Ratchet yelled in frustration.

"What are you looking for sir?" asked First Aid.

"The injection for Optimus. He was forced to breathe in fumes from Cybertron. If I heard correctly, my guess is that it's fumes from a plant that only grows in Kaon," said Ratchet and pulled out a box. He looked inside and cursed. "Slag, we don't have anymore. First Aid go wait outside for Prime. I need to start an operation on him, but I need to get things ready."

"Yes sir," said First Aid and left in a hurry.

Optimus arrived back at the ship. He spotted First Aid and stumbled toward the medic in training. Said medic caught Optimus when he fell forward. First Aid took most of his leader's weight and made it to the medibay, passing by various bots.

Once in the medibay, Ratchet carefully laid Optimus down on the berth. He kicked First Aid out to make sure that no one entered, no matter what they heard. He turned his full attention on his leader that laid on the berth before him.

When First Aid shut the doors, he turned around to find everyone gathered around. Ironhide stepped forward.

"First Aid, what's wrong with Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"Ratchet said something about Kaon, plants, and fumes. Plus no injections. I don't know," said First Aid, slightly panicked.

"Oh no," Jazz gasped.

"What? If you know something speak now," said Ironhide.

"Prime is allergic to the plant fumes that only grow in Kaon. If he doesn't get an injection, he'll die," Jazz said gravely. "He just about died once cause of it. It was during a mission. Ratchet managed to get an injection into him in time."

"And without the injection, Prime will die," First Aid said grimly.

"In all my years of fighting alongside Optimus, I never expected him to die," said Sideswipe.

"I agree, he's our leader. What will we do without him?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Don't think on the negative side right now. All we can do is trust Ratchet," said Ironhide.

The others nodded in agreement and waited. They heard a ton of things getting hit or thrown. Then the one thing everyone was dreading; Ratchet screaming in anguish and sorrow. Ironhide got up from his spot and pushed First Aid out of the way. Just as he was about to open the doors, Ratchet opened them with sorrow painted across his face.

"Optimus Prime has passed," Ratchet announced gravely.

Ironhide fell to his knees in despair, looking ahead inside the messy medibay at the one berth that held the lifeless Prime. Jazz bowed his head and shook as tears came. Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz and tried to soothe him. Others just stared at the medic with sad, desperate eyes. Their leader couldn't be dead.

"He can't be dead. He's our Prime and leader. He needs to end the war," Ironhide protested in denial of what just happened.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, I did everything I could for him," Ratchet whispered.

~~~Decepticon HQ- Starscream's room

 **"Even though he has passed on, he will be remembered. A true leader and hero," Prowl said.**

 **Ironhide started to cry. Others joined him in the loss of their beloved Prime. None wanted to believe that he had passed, but the sound of a flatline proved it.**

 **"I'll go prepare him for burial," said Ratchet and left.**

"We did it Megatron. Optimus Prime is finally dead," Starscream gasped in surprise. "How did you know he was allergic to the fumes?"

"A mission he went on. The medic barely made it in time to still save him," Megatron explained. "With Prime gone, the Autobots will summit to us, thus ending the war."

"And Cybertron will be ours. A place to call home. Hopefully the seeker population grows once more," Starscream sighed.

"It will Starscream. With some help of course," Megatron smirked and leaned close to the seeker.

~~~2 days later- outside Autobot HQ

Everyone was gathered around the casket that held their leader. Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet stood on either side, ready to lower the Cybertronian casket into the ground. Jazz stepped up first to start them off.

"I will like to thank those who came today," said Jazz and looked to Prowl, who nodded. "I will have those who wish to talk come up."

"You're doing great," Prowl whispered. Jazz let out a breath.

"Prime was someone special to me. I knew him ever since he was Orion Pax. We became close friends after I was abused by my father. He cared for me and took me in. After a while, I started to feel everything he did and vice versa," said Jazz. "I then realized that my friend was my long lost brother. I felt him leave the other day. But my brother is in peace with the Matrix now. He will always remain with us as long as we allow him to be."

Jazz choked on his sobs and went back to Prowl. He clung to the SIC tightly. Ironhide walked up next.

"As Jazz said, Prime was special. He was special to everyone here. It's tuff to believe that he is truly gone. Most of us believed that he was going to survive this war and end it. Fate had other plans for him," Ironhide said, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "We talked and we planned on becoming mates. With Optimus gone, that will never come true. Prime longed for someone to love after he found out that Elita-One died. Tomorrow was the day that we planned to bond. I don't know what to do now. I will find out but for now I will make sure he is remembered."

That's when he finally broke down and looked up to the grey clouds that covered the blue sky. After everyone that wished to speak talked, it began to rain to match the mood. The four higher up officers gently and carefully lowered the casket down. Ironhide placed a white rose with a necklace tied to it on the ground after the casket was covered.

"Fine peace my love," Ironhide whispered before leaving.

When the old warrior walked into the _Ark_ , the air was tense with sorrow, despair, and depression. He looked at each person and noticed their tear-stained face. Jazz shook in Prowl's arms as he cried.

"Shh, you're going to be alright. I'm right here for you," Prowl whispered.

"Kill me please Prowler," Jazz begged quietly.

"I'm not going to kill you Jazz. We need you here. Optimus wouldn't want you to be like this," said Prowl.

"I've lost everything Prowl. I want to be in peace. I'm fired of war and fighting," Jazz argued.

"You still have me," was all Prowl said before he took Jazz to his room to calm down.

Ironhide walked until he got to Optimus' room. He checked to make sure things were in place. Once things were set, Ironhide closed and locked the door. He didn't want anyone to disturb anything. He made it back to his quarters before he broke down again.

~~~Decepticon HQ- three days later

"Decepticons, this war has gone on far too long. With Prime gone, we shall restore Cybertron. All shall be free, and all shall be even. There will not be anymore unfairness," Megatron announced over the PA system. "Prepare to head to the Autobot base."

Megatron and Starscream flew at the head of the group. Then followed Soundwave and the other two seekers. Starscream flew close to Megatron.

~~~Autobot base

"Ironhide, Teletraan 1 picked up Decepticon signals. We need your help," said Sideswipe. Ironhide didn't answer. "Come on 'Hide. You love trashing Decepticons."

"Go away Sides before you get hurt," Ironhide growled.

"Fine, be that way 'Hide. What would Optimus say I he saw you right now?" asked Sideswipe.

"I said to leave," Ironhide said.

Sideswipe just huffed and stormed off to help the others. Ironhide kept staring at the grave and the white rose with the necklace tied to it. The weapons specialist briefly read the words engraved on the stone.

 _Optimus Prime_

 _A true friend, brother, leader, and lover_

 _We shall miss you_

 _'Til all are one_

Ironhide heard a scream of pain and rushed to the others. He found Sideswipe on the ground with his twin hovering over him. Megatron stood nearby.

"I won't ask again. Who is in charge?" asked Megatron.

Prowl stepped forward. He glanced at Ironhide before locking optics with the warlord.

"I'm in charge," Prowl said.

"Good, I wish to end the war. With Prime hone, I can concentrate on rebuilding our home planet," said Megatron.

"How do we know you're not lying? You'll just enslave us all once we agree. I will have to decline," Prowl said sternly.

"Very well, you leave me no choice," said Megatron and raised his fusion cannon to Sideswipe.

Before the warlord can fire, a hot hit him in the back. Everyone turned around to find the least suspected person. Starscream rushed to Megatron's side and touched his bleeding back.

"Megatron! Megatron!" Starscream shrieked. "Are you alight?"

"I will be fine," Megatron reassured. "What idiot shot me?"

"Prime did," said Starscream.

"That's impossible. Prime is dead," said Megatron.

"I am very much alive Megatron," said Optimus. Ironhide's lazercore stopped for a second when he heard that deep baritone voice.

Megatron turned to find Optimus standing behind them. He snarled in anger. Ironhide couldn't believe what he was seeing. His lover stood there holding the white rose in one hand, and a smoking rifle in the other.

"If you want the war to end and your life to be spared, I suggest you surrender now," Prime threatened.

"Very well Prime. I surrender, but on one condition," said Megatron.

"What?" asked Optimus.

"You let my mate and I live in peace, which means nobody gets arrested. He is sparked with twins," said Megatron and held Starscream close.

"Fine," said Optimus and walked up to the ex-warlord.

They shook hands, ending the war. Ironhide ran to his lover and tackled him to the ground. Optimus squeaked in surprise. He looked up to find Ironhide on him.

"I love ya Prime," Ironhide said.

"I love you too," said Optimus.

The two got up and faced the Autobots. Jazz seemed very angry and Prowl tried to calm him down. Jazz walked up to the Prime.

"Jazz... I'm-" Prime was cut off.

"How could you? I felt you leave. You died!" Jazz screamed and backhanded his brother. "You left all of us in so much pain and grief! You left me to mourn for days!"

"Jazz I am so sorry. I staged my death with Ratchet's help to fool the Decepticons. I wanted no one to find out to make it seem real. Ratchet had one more injection," Optimus explained.

Ironhide shook his head at Jazz's priceless expression when he learned the truth. He knelt down in front of his Prime and held his hands.

"Optimus Prime, my leader and love, will you bond with me tonight?" asked Ironhide and pulled out a bonding ring. He slipped it onto his love.

"Yes Ironhide I will," said Optimus.

Ironhide grinned and stood up. He retracted his soon-to-be mate's mask and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Prime," Ironhide whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you to 'Hide," Optimus whispered back.

The End.

A/N: Finished. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
